1ª Temporada
Este artigo contem resumos dos episódios da primeira temporada de Lost. Além dos 24 episódios da primeira temporada, foi ao ar o episódio especial "Lost: The Journey" (Lost: a Jornada), no dia 27 de abril de 2005. O objetivo do especial foi o de colocar os mistérios da ilha e os personagens em perspectiva para o final da temporada. As datas originais de estréia nos Estados Unidos estão indicadas em cada episódio. Para saber as datas de estréia em outras emissoras e em outros países, veja o tópico Airdates of Lost. Veja também: Lost Season 2, Lost Season 3 Temas Principais A primeira temporada concentrou-se nos sobreviventes da parte central do avião, e em sua luta pela sobrevivência e por resgate. Entre as tramas principais, destacam-se: * Encontrar um local adequado para montar acampamento (eles se estabeleceram em um lugar na praia, próximo ao local da queda do avião). * Investigar a ilha (eles descobriram as cavernas e o Black Rock). * O Monstro. * Conhecer e aprender a confiar uns nos outros (especialmente Kate, Locke, Sawyer, e Jin) * Abrir a Escotilha Relação de Episódios da Primeira Temporada 01 "Pilot, Part 1" 02 "Pilot, Part 2" 03 "Tabula Rasa" 04 "Walkabout" 05 "White Rabbit" 06 "House of the Rising Sun" 07 "The Moth" 08 "Confidence Man" 09 "Solitary" 10 "Raised by Another" 11 "All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues" 12 "Whatever the Case May Be" 13 "Hearts and Minds" 14 "Special" 15 "Homecoming" 16 "Outlaws" 17 "... In Translation" 18 "Numbers" 19 "Deus Ex Machina" 20 "Do No Harm" '--' "Lost: The Journey" 21 "The Greater Good" 22 "Born to Run" 23 "Exodus: Part 1" 24 "Exodus: Part 2" (Episódio especial de final de temporada, com duração de 2 horas) Pilot, Parte 1 *'Original air date:' September 22, 2004 *'Directed by:' J.J. Abrams *'Written by:' Jeffrey Lieber, J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof Jack Shephard wakes up in a bamboo forest, and runs out to discover that his plane crashed on a tropical island. He and the other survivors prepare for rescue, while they hear bizarre and disturbing noises coming from the forest adjacent to their plane 'camp'. Guest starring are Fredric Lehne as Marshal Edward Mars, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Kimberley Joseph as Flight Attendant #1, Jon Dixon as Flight Attendant #2, Michelle Arthur as Flight Attendant #3, Dale Radomski as Tourniquet Man, Geoff Heise as Man, and Barbara Vidinha as Woman. Pilot, Part 2 *'Original US air date:' September 29, 2004 *'Directed by:' J.J. Abrams *'Written by:' Jeffrey Lieber, J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof The discovery of a transceiver among the plane's wreckage and the thought that rescue could be imminent temporarily raises the castaways' spirits. And the island's mysteries continue to baffle with the discovery of handcuffs, a gun and an animal that shouldn't be able to survive in a tropical climate. Guest starring are Fredric Lehne as Marshal Edward Mars, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Kimberley Joseph as Flight Attendant #1, Jon Dixon as Flight Attendant #2, and Michelle Arthur as Flight Attendant #3. Tabula Rasa *'Original air date:' October 6, 2004 *'Flashback:' Kate *Written by Damon Lindelof *Directed by Jack Bender Jack and Hurley discover an alarming secret about Kate, as the marshal's life hangs in the balance. Meanwhile Kate, Charlie, Sawyer, Sayid, Boone and Shannon ponder the island's mysteries they've uncovered and worry that telling the other survivors will cause panic, and Locke's befriending of Walt disturbs Michael. Guest starring are Fredric Lehne as Marshal Edward Mars, and Nick Tate as Ray Mullen. Walkabout *'Original air date:' October 13, 2004 *'Flashback:' Locke *Written by David Fury *Directed by Jack Bender Survivors are jolted awake in the middle of the night when wild island beasts invade the beach encampment. Kateand Michael join the mysterious Locke on a hunt for food - and a shocking secret about Locke is revealed. Meanwhile, some survivors are horrified by Jack's plan for the dead bodies still scattered among the wreckage, and Jack sees someone in the jungle who might not have been on the plane. Guest starring are L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, John Simon Jones as Travel Agent, Billy Ray Gallion as Randy, and Stephen J. Rafferty as Warren. White Rabbit *'Original air date:' October 20, 2004 *'Flashback:' Jack Shephard *Written by Christian Taylor *Directed by Kevin Hooks Jack is near delirious from lack of sleep and struggles to overcome the haunting events that brought him to Australia and, subsequently, to the island. Meanwhile, Boone gets caught in a treacherous riptide, the pregnant Claire's health takes a bad turn, and a thief may have stolen the last bottles of water. Guest starring are John Terry as Dr. Christian Shephard, Veronica Hamel as Margo Shephard, Sev Palmer as Meathead, Andy Trask as Hotel Manager, Meilinda Soerjoko as Chrissy, Geoff Heise as Doctor, and John O'Hara as Young Jack. House of the Rising Sun *'Original air date:' October 27, 2004 *'Flashback:' Sun *Written by Javier Grillo-Marxuach *Directed by Michael Zinberg Walt and the others are shocked when Michael is brutally beaten, but only the non-English-speaking Jin and Sun know the truth behind the attack. Meanwhile Kate, Jack Sawyer and Sayid argue about where the survivors should camp -- on the beach, where they're more likely to be seen, or in a remote inland valley where fresh water abounds; and Locke discovers Charlie's secret. Guest starring Sora Jung as Decorator. The Moth *'Original air date:' November 3, 2004 *'Flashback:' Charlie *Written by Jennifer Johnson and Paul Dini *Directed by Jack Bender Charlie begins a painful journey of withdrawal from drugs, surprisingly aided by Locke, whose true motive for helping Charlie is a mystery. Meanwhile, survivors struggle to find and free Jack when he's buried alive in a cave collapse, and someone might be secretly thwarting Sayid, Kate, and Boone when they enact a plan to find the source of the French transmission. Guest starring are Neil Hopkins as Liam Pace, Christian Bowman as Steve Jenkins, Dustin Watchman as Scott Jackson, and Glenn Cannon as Priest. Confidence Man *'Original air date:' November 10, 2004 *'Flashback:' Sawyer *Written by Damon Lindelof *Directed by Tucker Gates When Shannon suffers an asthma attack, Jack and Sayid realize brutality might be the only way to convince Sawyer to relinquish the life-saving medicine he's hoarding. Meanwhile, Sun struggles to decide if she'll obey husband Jin's orders to stay out of others' affairs, and Kate uncovers some shocking secrets about Sawyer. Guest starring are Kristin Richardson as Jessica, Michael DeLuise as David, Billy Mayo as Kilo, and Jim Woitas as Boy. Solitary *'Original air date:' November 17, 2004 *'Flashback:' Sayid *Written by David Fury *Directed by Greg Yaitanes Sayid's life is placed in grave danger after he stumbles upon the source of the mysterious French transmission. Meanwhile, Hurley has a ridiculous plan to make life on the island a little more civilized - and it just might work. Guest starring are Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Andrea Gabriel as Nadia, Navid Negahban as Omar, Scott Paulin as Sullivan, and Xavier Alaniz as Falah. Raised by Another *'Original air date:' December 1, 2004 *'Flashback:' Claire *Written by Lynn E. Litt *Directed by Marita Grabiak Jack, Kate and Charlie wonder if Claire's disturbing nightmares might be coming true to threaten her life and the life of her unborn child, and a missing castaway returns with frightening news about what lies just beyond the mountains. Guest starring are William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Nick Jameson as Richard Malkin , Keir O'Donnell as Thomas, Lisa Fraser as Arlene Stewart, Barry Whitfield as Mr. Slavitt, and Jenny Chang as Rachel. All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues *'Original air date:' December 8, 2004 *'Flashback:' Jack *Written by Javier Grillo-Marxuach *Directed by Stephen Williams Survivors wonder why Charlie and the pregnant Claire have been abducted - and by whom - and a search party ventures into the treacherous jungle to try to find and rescue the missing duo. Meanwhile, inner-demons about his father resurface for Jack, and Boone and Locke discover another island mystery. Guest starring are John Terry as Dr. Christian Shephard, William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Jackie Maraya as Andrea, Matt Moore as Husband, Mark Stitham as Head Doctor, and Michael Adamshick as Anesthesiologist. Whatever the Case May Be *'Original air date:' January 5, 2005 *'Flashback:' Kate *Written by Damon Lindelof and Jennifer Johnson *Directed by Jack Bender Jack, Kate and Sawyer fight over possession of a newly discovered locked metal briefcase which might contain insights into Kate's mysterious past. Meanwhile, Sayid asks a reluctant Shannon to translate notes he took from the French woman, a rising tide threatens to engulf the fuselage and the entire beach encampment, and Rose and a grieving Charlie tentatively bond over Claire's baffling disappearance. Guest starring are L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Tim Halligan as Mark Hutton, Victor Browne as Jason, Michael M. Vendrell as Trucker, Achilles Gacis as Six Foot Five, and Dezmond Gilla as Baseball Hat. Hearts and Minds *'Original air date:' January 12, 2005 *'Flashback:' Boone *Written by Carlton Cuse and Javier Grillo-Marxuach *Directed by Rod Holcomb When Locke learns that Boone wants to tell their "secret" to Shannon, Shannon's life is placed in sudden peril, and the shocking truth about her past with Boone is revealed. Meanwhile, Kate is puzzled by Sun's mysterious behavior, and a hungry Hurley must repay a debt to Jin. Guest starring are Charles Mesure as Bryan, Kelly Rice as Nicole, and Adam Leadbeater as Malcolm. Special *'Original air date:' January 19, 2005 *'Flashback:' Michael *Written by David Fury *Directed by Greg Yaitanes Violence ensues and a mysterious island beast makes a re-appearance when Michael and Locke clash over Walt's upbringing. Meanwhile, Charlie is tempted to read the missing Claire's diary, and Sayid enlists Shannon to help decipher the French woman's map. Guest starring are Tamara Taylor as Susan Lloyd-Porter, David Starzyk as Brian Porter, Monica Garcia as Nurse, and Natasha Goss as Dagne. Homecoming *'Original air date:' February 9, 2005 *'Flashback:' Charlie *Written by Damon Lindelof *Directed by Kevin Hooks After the missing Claire returns with no recollection of what has happened since before the doomed flight of Oceanic 815, Jack and Locke formulate a plan of defense against her kidnapper, the mysterious Ethan, who threatens to kill off the other survivors unless Claire is returned to him. Guest starring are Sally Strecker as Lucy Heatherton, Jim Piddock as Francis Heatherton, William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Darren Richardson as Tommy, and Eric Griffith as Buyer. Outlaws *'Original air date:' February 16, 2005 *'Flashback:' Sawyer *Written by Drew Goddard *Directed by Jack Bender Kate and Sawyer divulge dark secrets to each other while tracking a renegade boar that Sawyer swears is purposely harassing him. Meanwhile, Hurley and Sayid worry that Charlie is losing it after his brush with death, and a shocking, prior connection between Sawyer and Jack is revealed. Guest starring are Robert Patrick as Hibbs, John Terry as Dr. Christian Shephard, Jeff Perry as Frank Duckett, Stewart Finlay-McLennan as Laurence, Susse Budde as Brooke Ford, Brittany Perrineau as Mary Jo, Alex Mason as Bartender, and Gordon Hardie as Young Sawyer. ... In Translation *'Original air date:' February 23, 2005 *'Flashback:' Jin *Written by Javier Grillo-Marxuach and Leonard Dick *Directed by Tucker Gates When the raft the survivors have been building mysteriously burns down, Michael is convinced that Jin is responsible for the sabotage, which only further escalates their rivalry. Meanwhile, Sun stuns her fellow survivors with a surprising revelation, and Boone gives Sayid a warning about Shannon. Guest starring are Byron Chung as Mr. Paik, John Shin as Mr. Kwon, Joey Yu as Byung Han, Chil Kong as White Suit, Angelica Perreira as Miss Han, Kiya Lee as Mrs. Han, Tess Young as Best Friend, and John Choi as Butler. Numbers *'Original air date:' March 2, 2005 *'Flashback:' Hurley *Written by David Fury and Brent Fletcher *Directed by Daniel Attias When Hurley becomes obsessed with the French woman and heads into the jungle to find her, Jack, Sayid and Charlie have no choice but to follow. Meanwhile, Locke asks Claire to help build a mysterious item. Gues starring are Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst as Carmen Reyes, Jayne Taini as Martha Toomey, Ron Marasco as Ken Halperin, Ron Bottitta as Leonard Simms, Dann Seki as Dr. Curtis, Archie Ahuna as Tito Reyes, Derrick Bulatao as Diego Reyes, Achilles Gacis as Orderly, Brittany Perrineau as Mary Jo, Maya Pruett as Nurse, Joy Minaai as Reporter, and Michael Adamshick as Lottery Official. Deus Ex Machina *'Original air date:' March 30, 2005 *'Flashback:' Locke *Written by Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse *Directed by Robert Mandel Locke begins to suffer physical difficulties as he and Boone try to find a way into the hatch; Jack is reluctant to offer assistance when Sawyer begins to experience excruciating headaches. Guest starring are Kevin Tighe as Anthony Cooper, Swoosie Kurtz as Emily Locke, George O'Hanlon as Eddie, Lawrence Mandley as Frainey, Tyler Burns Laudowicz as Kid, and Julie Ow as Nurse. Do No Harm *'Original air date:' April 6, 2005 *'Flashback:' Jack *Written by Janet Tamaro *Directed by Stephen Williams Claire goes into labor while a helpless Charlie goes into panic mode. Meanwhile Locke is missing, Jack tends to a wounded survivor and Sayid presents Shannon with a romantic surprise. Guest starring are John Terry as Dr. Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen as Sarah Shephard, Zack Ward as Marc Silverman, John Tilton as Tux Shop Owner, and Clarence Logan as Minister. Lost: The Journey Flashbacks of the core characters illustrating who they were and what they were doing before the crash, a look at the island itself, and a preview of the big season finale. The Greater Good *'Original air date:' May 4, 2005 *'Flashback:' Sayid *Written by Leonard Dick *Directed by David Grossman After burying one of their own, tempers flare as the castaways' suspicions of each other grow -- and an unlikely survivor vows revenge. Meanwhile, Claire and Charlie struggle to calm her newborn. Guest starring are Donnie Keshawarz as Essam Tasir, Jenny Gago as Agent Melissa Cole, Dariush Kashani as Haddad, David Patterson as Agent Robbie Hewitt, Warren Kundis as Imam, and Ali Shaheed Amini as Yusef. Born to Run *'Original air date:' May 11, 2005 *'Flashback:' Kate *Written by Javier Grillo-Marxuach *Directed by Tucker Gates Jack suspects foul play when Michael becomes violently ill while building the raft. Meanwhile a secret from Kate's past is revealed, the mysterious hatch is shown to a few of the survivors, and Walt gives Locke a warning. Guest starring are Mackenzie Astin as Tom Brennan, Beth Broderick as Diane Janssen, Daniel Roebuck as Leslie Arzt, Anosh Yaqoob as Sanjay, Tamara Lynch as Nurse, Scott Rogers as Wheeler, Skye McCole Bartusiak as Young Kate, and Carter Jenkins as Young Tom. Exodus: Part 1 *'Original air date:' May 18, 2005 *'Flashbacks:' Walt, Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Sun, Shannon *Written by Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof *Directed by Jack Bender The French woman -- Rousseau -- shocks the survivors by showing up with a dire warning about "the others." Meanwhile, Michael and Jin ready the raft for sailing. Guest starring are Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Fredric Lehne as Marshal Edward Mars, Daniel Roebuck as Leslie Arzt, Michelle Rodriguez as Ana-Lucia Cortez, Robert Frederick as Jeff, Wendy Braun as Gina, Christian Bowman as Steve Jenkins, Chard Hayward as Aussie Official, Kevin E. West as Detective Calderwood, and Mark "Ruz" Rusden as Airport Cop. Exodus: Part 2 *'Original air date:' May 25, 2005. Part 2 and 3 of the Exodus episode aired back to back in the US with no delineation, and are summarized as one episode here. *'Flashbacks:' Jin, Charlie, Sayid, Michael, Hurley, Locke *Written by Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse *Directed by Jack Bender The castaways on the raft are surprised at sea by something unexpected. Meanwhile, remaining islanders attempt to blow open the hatch, and a visitor to the encampment might be a threat to Claire's infant son. Guest starring are Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Fredric Lehne as Marshal Edward Mars, Daniel Roebuck as Leslie Arzt, M.C. Gainey as Bearded Man, John Walcutt as Hawaiian Shirt, Robert Frederick as Jeff, Wendy Braun as Gina, Mark "Ruz" Rusden as Airport Cop, Suzanne Turner as Ticket Agent, Mary Ann Teheny as Jenna, Michelle Arthur as Michelle, Jon Dixon as JD, Terasa Livingstone as Lily, Glenn Cannon as Old Scooter Man, and Mark "Kiwi" Kalaugher as Security Agent. See Also * Lost: The Complete First Season (DVD) * Transcripts * * *